La heredera de Slifer
by FredWeaslyOurAngel1234
Summary: Atem ganó en el duelo final contra Yugi, y ahora se quedará junto a sus amigos. Anzu está muy contenta por esto, pero algo le pasa. Comienza a tener sueños raros, y se siente rara. Además, una marca aparece en su hombro derecho. ¿Que será eso?. Si quieren saber más, entren. (AtemxAnzu)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia empieza a partir del último capítulo. No gana Yugi, sino que es Atem quien gana el duelo. La paz ha reinado, tanto hace 5000 años como en la actualidad, así que nuestros protagonistas estan contentos porque Atem se quedará con ellos, espcialemente Anzu. **  
**Anzu, a partir de esos días, comenzará a sentirse extraña y tendrá unos sueños raros. Aparte le saldrá una marca con forma de ¿dragón?. ¿Qué significara eso?. ¿Qué sentirá Atem al enterarse de lo que le sucede a su amada castaña de ojos azules?. ¿Esta seguro de que todo se arregló hace 5000 años?.**

**Soy nueva en esto así que espero que tengan paciencia, ya que aún me tengo que familiarizar con esto. Dejen comentarios por si algo no les gustó o les gustaría arreglar. **

Una castaña de ojos azules lloraba en esa vieja y roñosa sala bajo tierra. Pero, no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de alegría. Atem, si Atem, se quedaría con ellos. Se quedaría con ella.

Yugi había perdido. En el último movimiento no contó con la carta trampa que tenía Atem boca abajo y, al atacar, esta se activó, quitando los últimos puntos de vida al pequeño Yugi. Este comenzó a llorar, a llorar porque su hermano se quedaba, pero también lloraba porque quizás Atem jamás descansaría en paz.

Y Anzu se sintió mal por eso. No se había parado a pensar en que quizá el faraón no quisiera quedarse, que quizá quería descansar en paz al fin.  
Anzu vio como Atem se acercaba a Yugi, y le colocaba ambas manos en los hombros.

-Estubiste genial, Yugi. -dijo Atem-. Y no te preocupes. No te culpo. Viviré con vosotros, no podría estar más contento.

Yugi comenzó a llorar más fuerte y abrazó a su no-hermano. Da igual las palabras de Atem. El seguía sintiendose culpable.

-Faraón. -Ishizu se acercó con una reverencia a Atem, que seguía abrazando a Yugi. Este se separó al oir a la Egipcia-. Usted ha ganado. Por lo que sé, ahora su alma pertenece a este mundo.

-¿Quieres decir que revivió?. -preguntó Joey con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

-Por decirlo así, sí. -contestó Ishizu-. Esto no estaba escrito. Por lo que sé, el cuepo que tienes ahora te será otorgado y podrás tener una vida normal.

Atem sonrió, pero los demás, incluida Anzu, que estaba contenta por la quedada de Atem, se sentían culpables.

-Chicos. -comenzó el faraón-. No esten mal por tener esos pensamientos. Estoy conecto de quedarme aquí con vosotros.

Los chicos levantaron la cabeza y abrazaron al faraón.

-Se acabaron los problemas viejo. -dijo Joey más contento-. Por fin regresaremos a casa, juntos.

-Vaya Joey. Es lo más coherente que has dicho en tu vida. -se burló Tristan.

-¿Que has dicho?. -gritó Joey enfadado y empezó a perseguir a Trsitan por toda la sala.

-¡Chicos parad ya!. -Yugi corria detrás de estos intentado pararlos.

Anzu miraba las escena un poco triste. Aún con las palabras de Atem, seguía sintiendose un poco culpable.  
-Ya no te culpes más, Anzu. -levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con esos profundos ojos violetas mirándola fijamente-. Estoy contento de quedarme aquí. -dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Unas lágrimas escaparon por los ojos azules de la chica, y el faraón las quitó con su dedo. Anzu cerró los ojos ante ese contacto y abrazó al Faraón, que le devolvió el abrazo un poco confundido, pero con gusto.

La amistad de Anzu y Atem se fortaleció cuando ambos se separaron de Joey y Tristan cuando fueron a buscar a Yugi. Atem consideraba a Anzu una de sus mejores amigas, pero el bien sabia que la castala tenía un lugar especial en su corazón. Y lo supo cuando ella intentó pararlo de atacar a Weebeld. Estaba tan sumido en la oscuridad, que no podía pensar con claridad.

*FlashBack*

_-¡Saco una carta y… !. ¡Mago oscuro ataca a sus puntos de vida!. -grité._

_Los puntos de vida de Weebeld hacia mucho que habían llegado a cero, pero por alguna razón no podía parar. Algo me hacia seguir, una odio dentro de mi, una oscuridad._

_-!Para! !Para por favor! -la voz de una chica surgió a mi derecha._

_Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme esos bellos ojos azules inundados por lágrimas. Podía ver miedo en ellos._  
_Anzu me tenía miedo. _  
_La ira, la oscuridad que había en mi se fue al ver esos ojos llenos de terror. No. No podía hacerle esto a Anzu._

_-Anzu. -susurré antes de que el tren descarrilara._

_*_Fin del Flashback*

Esos recuerdos aparecieron en la mente del faraón, y aún no se perdona haber causado tanto sufrimiento y terror en esa preciosa chica.

Anzu poco a poco se fué calmando y se separó del faraón.

-Me alegro de que te quedes con nosotros. -confesó Anzu sonriendo tiernamente al chico de cabello puntiagudo.

-Anzu…

No pudo terminar la frase porque la sala comenzó a temblar. Las paredes comenzaron a quebrarse y pequeñas rocas caian del techo.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!. -gritó Marik guiandolos a la salida.

Atem agarró a Anzu de la mano y la arrastró fuera de allí.  
Todos consiguieron salir sanos y salvos de la tumba del faraón.

-¿Qué… pasó… ahí… abajo… ?. -preguntó Tristan sin aliento.

-Creo que como el Faraón quedó en este mundo -comenzó Marik-, su tumba se cerró.

-¿Atem?. -preguntó Yugi-. ¿Sientes algo raro en ti?.

Atem le miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero le hizo caso. Se cocentró en él. No sentía nada raro. Sentía que era, humano.

-No siento nada raro, Yugi. -confesó Atem tranquilizando al pequeño.

-Bueno, ahora que todo terminó, es hora de que volvais a casa. -dijo Ishuzu-. Marik y yo nos quedaremos por aquí por si pasa algp extraño, pero usted pueden regresar a casa en el cruzero que saldrá en. -miro su reloj y puso una cara de impresión-. ¡Saldrá en una hora!.

Todos gritaron un "¡Que!".  
El cruzero salía en una hora y ellos estaban a una hora y media de donde se ospedaban.  
Solo tenían un coche, y primero tendrían que ir al motel y después al barco.

-¡Vamos chicos!. -dijo Joey montándose en el coche-. ¡Si no lo intentamos jamás podremos llegar al cruzero!.

Todos se subieron al coche y Joey aceleró. Iba lo más rápido posible, haciendo que el coche saltara en algun que otro bache.

-¡UOOOOOOOU!. -gritaba Anzu contenta. Amaba la velocidad-. ¡Más rápido Joey!.

Los demás miraban a la chica algo soprendidos y agarrados a sus asientos como si les fuese la vida en ello. Menos Atem, que estaba de brazos mirado con una sonrisa a Anzu, que parecia haber olvidado de lo anterior.

Gracias a Joey, llegaron 5 minutos antes al motel. Rapidamente, todos salieron del coche y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglar sus maletas. En menos de dos minutos, Yugi, Atem y Anzu esperaban a Joey y Tristan, que bajaron diez segundas más tarde, casi rodando por las escaleras. Corrieron hacia el barco y se despidieron de los hermanos.

-Cuidanse y nos veremos pronto. -dijo Marik despidiendose con la mano.

Los, ahora, cuatro amigos subieron al barco y se perdieron de vista a los hermanos Ishtar.

El barco tardó un dos días en llegar a Japón, y esos dos días lo pasaron durmiendo. Pocas veces salian de sus dormitorios. Solo para comer y dar un corto paseo. Estaban tan cansados que nada más se metian en la cama se quedaban profundamente dormidos.  
Cuando tocaron tierra firme, todos estaban bien descansados y con las energías recargadas.

-¡Yugi!. -el grito del señor Muto se oyo en el puerto.

Yugi se giró y corrió a abrazar a su abuelo, que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Yuuuugi!. -Rebeca salió tras el abuelo y dio un gran abrazo a Yugi que casi lo deja sin respiración.

Anzu no sintió esos celos que solia sentir antes, _cuando el faraón estaba unido a Yugi_.  
Rebeca, tras axfisiar al pobre Yugi, fué a abrazar a la castaña, y esta la saludó amablemente.

-¿Como estubiste Rebeca?. -preguntó Anzu separándose de la rubia.

-Estube ayudando a mi abuelo con sus investigaciones. -comentó contenta.

-Abuelo, ¿quien te trajo hasta aquí?. -preguntó confuso Yugi.

-Ah, pues fue…

-Fui yo cielo. -Mai apareció tras Joey, colocando su brazo en su hombro.

Joey dio un salto y se puso colorado.

-Ho… hola Mai. -saludó torpemente.

-¡Mai!. -Anzu se lanzó a los brazos de su rubia amiga-. Te extrañé.

-Yo también, nena. -dijo Mai regresando el abrazo a la castaña.

Mai vio a Atem, parado al lado de Yugi, y se extraño.

-Oye, ¿no me digas que…

-Así es Mai, -habló Atem-, gané el duelo. Por lo que me quedaré en este mundo.

Mai sonrio y miro a Anzu, que sonreia al Faraón.  
¿Debes de estar contenta, no? -pensó la rubia refiriendose a Anzu.  
Tras saludarse, Mai llevó a cada uno de los chicos a su casa.  
En el camino hablaron de que a partir de hoy, Atem viviría en casa de Yugi, como su hermano gemelo que se fue al extrangero a estudiar. El abuelo aceptó gustoso, y la familia Muto entró a casa, para hacer lan nueva habitación de Atem Muto.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL PROLOGO POR ASÍ DECIRLO.

¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?

DEJEN REVIEW 3


	2. Chapter 2

Una castaña de ojos azules se levantó perezosamente de su cama. Se estiró, aún sentada en ella, y se levantó para ver el calendario que colgaba en una de sus paredes de su habitación. Domingo. Eso significaba que mañana, después de casi un mes, regresaría a la escuela. Suspiró y abrió una de sus ventanas. El día era soleado, y una suave brisa golpeó su bello rostro, haciendo que la ojiazul cerrase sus ojos. Se separó de la ventana y miró su móvil que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Las diez de la mañana. Decidió darse una pequeña ducha y bajó a desayunar. Como hacia bueno, se puso uno short blancos con una blusa azul celeste y unas cómodas zapatillas negras. Bajó a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de café con unas tostadas. Sus padres, como de costumbre, estaban fuera. Seguramente ni se dieron cuenta de que su hija se había ausentado casi un mes. Ellos nunca estaban en casa, y cuando lo estaban, olvidaban a su hija y se pasaban el día enfrente de la computadora. Por eso Anzu aprendió a cuidarse de ella misma. Suspiró y comenzó a desayunar. Al rato, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, y, Anzu se levantó rápidamente de la silla para entrar al saló y descolgar el teléfono, para, posteriormente, llevarlo a su oreja derecha.

-¿Si? ¿Quien es?.

-Anzu -la joven voz de un alegre Yugi sonó por la otra línea.

-Ah. Buenos días Yugi -saludó alegremente la castaña a su viejo amigo-. ¿A que se debe tu llamada?

-Te llamaba para proponerte algo -dijo Yugi.

-Te escucho -dijo Anzu recargando su espalda en la pared del salón.

-Veras, Atem necesita ropa, y he pensado que podríamos ir al centro comercial y pasar el día ahí. -sugirió Yugi-. Regresaremos pronto a casa, ya que mañana hay instituto.

Anzu se lo pensó. ¿Quedarse sola en casa o ir con sus amigos de compras?. No le costó mucho pensar la respuesta.

-Está bien. -contestó alegremente la castaña-. ¿A que hora quedamos?.

-En dos horas en la puerta de mi casa. -anunció el pequeño.

-Está bien. Adiós.

-Adiós Anzu. -colgó el menor.

Anzu dejo el teléfono en su sitio y se miró al espejo del salón. ¿Se cambiaba?. Pero, ¿qué más daba?. Solo iba a salir con sus amigos como muchas veces había echo. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?. Quizá la razón era unos profundos ojos violetas. Anzu sacudió su cabeza. No podía pensar en él ahora.

Mientras, en una habitación con un gran tragaluz, dos chicos se arreglaban. A simple vista parecían gemelos, pero si te acercabas, podías ver las diferentes miradas que estos tenían. Uno tenía una mirada suave, tranquila, amigable. Mientras que el otro tenía una mirada, algo fría, misteriosa y que te atrapaba.

-Oye, Yugi. -dijo Atem-. ¿Mañana yo también iré al instituto?

-Así es. Ahora eres uno más. Tendrás que hacer lo que un adolescente normal. -dijo Yugi colocándose las zapatillas.

-Y, ¿sera como siempre?. Digo, cuando yo estaba en el rompecabezas, de vez en cuando, prestaba atención en clase. -explicó un poco avergonzado Atem.

Así es, cuando Yugi iba a la escuela, el escuchaba lo que pasaba en clase. La verdad es que las clases no le parecían difíciles, pero para ellos era como completar un puzzle. Atem se colocó la poca ropa que tenía. Una camiseta de tirantes negra y sus pantalones azules con sus zapatos negros. Se volvió a colocar el colgante que le regaló Anzu.

Anzu. Atem ya había aceptado que tenía sentimientos más haya de la amistad por esa bella muchacha de ojos azules. Pero el no sabia si la castaña correspondía a esos sentimientos, ya que la mayoría de veces el… la había puesto en peligro y la había asustado. Ella bien podría tenerlo como uno más de sus amigos, como Yugi, Joey y Tristan.  
Alejó esos pensamientos y bajó junto con su hermanastro" a desayunar.

Anzu salió de su casa. Cerró la puerta con dos vueltas de llaves y las volvió a guardar en el bolso. Se acomodó su corto cabello y caminó hasta la casa de Yugi. Al llegar, pudo ver que tanto Yugi como Atem estaban fuera de la casa, esperando.

-Hola chicos. -saludó alegremente Anzu.

-Buenos días, Anzu. -saludó Yugi igualmente.

-Hola Anzu. -saludó Atem observando a la chica.

Se veia realmente bien con esos shorts que dejaban ver esas perfectas piernas de bailarina y que parecían tener un tacto muy suave.  
Anzu le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosa al ver que el Faraón no dejaba de verla.

-Y.. -dijo mirando a Yugi-. ¿Pasaremos todo el día fuera?.

-Así es -contestó el pequeño-, ¿traistes dinero?.

-Sí, sí, cogí un poco al salir de casa. -tranquilizó Anzu.

Al rato Tristan y Joey hicieron su aparición.

-Y, como siempre, tarde. -dijo Anzu.

-Fué por culpa de Joey que se le ocurrió comprar un bollo en una pastelería que tenía como 5 metros de cola. -se quejó Tristan mirando a Joey que llevaba un bollo de chocolate en la mano.

-Si tu hubieses llegado a la hora esto no habría pasado. -se defendió Joey dando un mordisco s su bollo y manchándose la boca de chocolate.

-Sisi, ya cállate glotón. -dijo Tristan ganándose una mirada enojada de Joey-. ¿Iremos en metro?.

-No será necesario. -dijo Atem con una sonrisa.

Al rato, un gran descapotable rojo se estacionó frente a ellos. Una rubia de ojos violetas se bajó de el y saludó al grupo con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos. -saludó Mai posicionándose en el capó de su coche-. ¿Os gusta?. Recién lo acabo de sacar del taller.

Los chicos miraban el coche como si fuese un diamante, mientras que Anzu se acercaba a su amiga.

-¿No es un poco caro?. -preguntó mirando el lujoso coche rojo.

-Nena, mientras que tu estabas de aventuras con tu chico, yo estaba trabajando. -dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

Anzu se sonrojó a lo que dijo la rubia.

-Atem no es mi novio. -se defendió la castaña.

-Yo no mencioné a Atem en ningún momento. -dijo Mai subiéndose al coche, dejando a la castaña más roja que antes-. ¡Subie chicos!.

Los demás salieron de su nube y se sentaron en el coche. Joey se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Atrás Tristan y Yugi, y después Anzu y Atem. Los dos últimos quedaron así por cortesía de Yugi y Tristan, que rápidamente se pusieron juntos, dejando a la pareja atrás.  
Mai arrancó el coche y se posicionó en la carretera. El grupo charlaba animadamente, menos una pareja atrás, que miraban para sus lados, sin saber que decir. Mai aprovechó una curva para pegar un gran giro y hacer que Anzu se cayera encima de el Faraón.  
Atem agarró a Anzu, por lo que esta quedó apoyada en el pecho del Faraón.

-Anzu, ¿estas bien?. -preguntó Atem aún sin soltar a la castaña.

Esta, al ver en la posición en la que estaba se sonrojó. Pero, por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

-Eh, sí, estoy bien. -dijo Anzu separándose un poco en contra de su voluntad.

Atem entristeció ante la lejanía de la chica, pero no mostró ningún sentimiento acerca de ello. Anzu miró hacia otra lado, para que no viese su rostro como un tomate. Esa Mai. Seguramente lo había echo apropósito. Mai miró por el retrovisor y negó con la cabeza al ver la reacción de esos dos bobos. Estaba más que claro que ellos dos se querían. La rubia miró a Joey. Este miraba la carretera mientras se comía su segundo bollo de chocolate. Mai rió ante esa imagen y cogió un pañuelo para limpiarle lo restos de chocolate de la boca al rubio.

-Mai, que… -pero no pudo terminar al notar los dedos de la rubia tras el fino pañuelo en sus labios.

Mai le limpió la boca y le entregó el pañuelo.

-Tienes la boca sucia. -dijo arrancando el coche cuando el semáforo se puso verde-. Límpiate.

Al de 10 minutos más, Mai aparcaba en el parking del centro comercial. Los seis amigos bajaron del descapotable y entraron al gran centro comercial.

-Bien, dejemos esto a las profesionales. -dijo Mai posicionándose al lado de Anzu-. Atem, nosotras te ayudaremos a escoger la ropa. ¿No querras ir como… ? -dijo Mai señalando a Joey.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué tiene mi ropa de malo?. -dijo ofendido Joey.

Mai pareció que iba a contestar pero se lo pensó mejor y se calló. Patearon todas las tiendas de ropa hasta que Atem tuvo seis bolsas en cada mano. Joey se compró también ropa, bajo la mano de Mai. Tristan se compró dos vídeo juegos y Yugi simplemente compró una pequeña caja para guardar sus pertenencias.

-¡Mirad chicos!. -gritó Anzu de repente señalando una nueva tienda-. Han puesto una nueva tienda de música. -dijo entusiasmada.

Los amigos voltearon a ver la tienda. Mai tuvo una idea.

-Genial. Atem, ¿por qué no acompañas a Anzu a ver la nueva tienda?. -dijo Mai señalando a Anzu-. Nosotros iremos a por unos helados.

-Pero, Mai, yo también… -comenzó Joey pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Mai agarró una oreja suya y tiró de ella.

-Volvemos enseguida. -dijo la rubia arrastrando a Joey, seguida por Yugi y Tristan que entendieron enseguida el plan de la rubia.

Anzu miraba a su amiga con enojo. ¿Por qué le hacia eso?. Aunque, en realidad, se lo agradecía.

-Vamos, ¿Anzu?. -preguntó Atem a la chica.

Esta asintió y juntos entraron a la tienda. Cuando Anzu entró, todos sus problemas se olvidaron y solo se concentró en la música que la rodeaba. Probó mil discos, tocó instrumentos y de vez en cuando se movía al ritmo de la música que sonaba por los altavoces. Atem observaba a la chica desde una esquina de la tiendas, donde descansaba los brazos dejando las pesadas bolsas en el suelo. Anzu parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo que la rodeaba y parecía estar en su mundo. Atem se fijó que la chica se demoró escuchando un disco de un grupo que Atem no conocía. Escuchó algunas canciones y miró el precio. debió de ser muy caro, ya que volvió a colocar el disco y se giró hacia donde estaba el.

-¿Ya viste todo?. -respondió Atem viniendole una idea a la cabeza.

-Emm, creo que sí. -rio suavemente-. Perdón por tenerte esperando.

-No te preocupes. Me gusta verte disfrutar así. -confesó el Faraón, haciendo que Anzu se sonrojarse.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?. -dijo Anzu dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ah, sí, ve yendo donde los demás, tengo que mirar una cosa. -dijo Atem cogiendo las cosas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?. -preguntó amablemente Anzu.

-No no, tranquila Anzu, ve, enseguida voy.

Anzu asintió un poco confusa peri finalmente se dirigió a la heladería, dejando al faraón dentro de la tienda. Anzu vio a sus amigos sentados en una mesa, comiéndose sus helados. Se acercó a ellos y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

-¿No ibas a por unos helados para TODOS?. -dijo enfacitando la última palabra.

-Bueno, pensamos que quizás sería más cómodo tomar aquí. -dijo la rubia ofreciéndole a Anzu que aceptó la silla agradecida.

-Oye Anzu, ¿y Atem?. -preguntó Yugi al no ver a su hermano.

-Oh, él me dijo que tenía algo que comprar y que me fuese adelantando. -explicó la castaña cogiendo el menú-. Perdone, tomaré un helado de chocolate y vainilla con un poco de nata por encima. -pidió Anzu a la camarera que pasaba por su lado.

Esta asintió y trajo su helado al momento que Atem aparecía en la mesa.

-¿Donde estabas?. -preguntó Joey quitándole un trozo de helado a Tristan, que estaba embobado mirando a la camarera.

-Ah, se me olvidó comprar algo, pero ya lo arreglé. -explicó encogiendose de hombros.

Pasaron la tarde en el salón de video juegos, mientras que Anzu y Mai hacían sus compras de chicas. Después de estar un buen rato en muchas tiendas, las chicas buscaron a los chicos para regresar a casa. Montaron de nuevo en el coche de Mai, pero esta vez la castaña se colocó en el asiento del copiloto, ya que Atem y Joey tenían un disputa de cual monstruo era más apropiado para la carta mágica tal.

-Bueno nena, llegamos a tu casa ¿quieres que te acompañe?. -preguntó Mai a Anzu.

-No tranquila, iré sola desde aquí. -dijo Anzu bajando del coche-. Muchas gracias por traerme Mai. Hasta mañana chicos. -dijo despidiendise con la mano y agarrando sus bolsas.

Anzu caminó por el callejón que atajaba para ir a su casa cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba desde atrás. Se giró y vio a Atem corriendo hacia ella, con una pequeña bolsa en la mano.

-¡Espera Anzu!. -gritó y se colocó al lado de la ojiazul-. Déjame acompañarte.

Anzu se sorprendió ante esa propuesta pero aceptó gustosa. Caminaron en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando meramente de la compañía del otro. Cuando Anzu llegó hasta su casa, se giró para quedar frente al Faraón.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa, Atem. -dijo Anzu sacando las llaves de su bolso-. ¿Mañana nos vemos?.

-Sí. Yugi me dijo que iría al instituto con vosotros. -explicó Atem, ¿nervioso?.

Anzu lo notó. No paraba de mover la pequeña bolsa que traía junto a el, y parecía estar sudando. Aunque podía ser debido a la carrera de antes.

-Bien, pues, hasta mañana Atem. -dijo Anzu colocando las llaves en la cerradura-. Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme.

-Anzu espera. -dijo Atem avanzando hasta la chica-. Antes, en la tienda, vi como disfrutabas de este disco. Después lo dejaste, así que decidí comprarlo para ti. -dijo Atem entregándole la bolsa.

Anzu la cogió con las manos temblorosas y sacó el disco de su grupo favorito. Es verdad, en la tienda lo dejo ya que era muy caro para ella y no traía el dinero suficiente. Había pensado volver al día siguiente pero…

-No sé que decir, Atem. -dijo Anzu mirando el disco-. Pero, no puedo aceptarlo -dijo negando la cabeza-, es demasíado caro y…

-Anzu, escucha. -dijo Atem apretando la mano donde la chica tenía el disco-. Toma este disco como un gracias. -la chica lo miró sin entender-. Anzu, desde que estaba en el rompecabezas del milenio, tu siempre me ayudastes, a mi y a todos. Sentía tu energía en cada duelo que disputaba, los ánimos que me dabas desde abajo me hacían fuerte. Sé que te he echo sufrir mucho, y me arrepiento de ello. Ahora que me brindaron un nuevo cuerpo, un cuerpo propio, quiero agradecerte todo lo que hicisteis por mi. Te prometo que no habrá más sufrimiento, no más lágrimas, solo… paz. -terminó de decir Atem apretando amistosamente la mano de la chica.

Anzu miraba a Atem con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era verdad, ella había sufrido mucho, la mayoría por él, pero jamás cambiaría esos días con él. Esos momentos eran irreemplazables. No sabia que decir, por lo que echó sus brazos al cuello de Atem, estrechándolo en sus brazos. Tomó por sopresa al Faraón, pero enseguida abrazó a la chica por la cintura y enterró su cara en su hombro, inspirando su aroma. Anzu dejó caer una lágrima en la camiseta del Faraón, pero la limpió rápidamente.

-Gracias Atem. Estoy muy contenta de que ganaras ese duelo. -dijo Anzu separándose del Faraón y sonriéndole calidamente-. Prométeme que te quedaras para siempre con nosotros.

Anzu no quería ni pensar en el día que Atem recapacitase y se iría al pasado.

-Te lo prometo. -dijo al final Atem, relajando los músculos de una tensa castaña-. Buenas noches, Anzu. -se despidió Atem, dejando a la chica en la puerta.

Anzu entró a su casa y cerró la puerta con llave para, después, subir a su habitación, ponerse el pijama y caer en un profundo sueño.

**Bueno aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Sé que no hay mucha acción, pero quería dejar algo de AnzuxAtem. Bueno, a partir de aquí comenzaran a pasar las cosas realmente extrañas. Anzu comenzará con los sueños etc etc. **

**¡Dejen sus Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

*En el sueño de Anzu*

_Anzu caminaba por las calientes arenas del desierto. Espera, ¿como había acabado allí?. No lo sabía, pero se sentía bien, como si ya hubiese estado allí. Anzu seguió caminando hasta la orilla de un rio. Se acercó a la orilla y se vio su propio reflejo. Su castaño pelo caia libremente sobre sus hombros. Sus mofletes estaban colorados, debido al sol. Pero, lo que más le soprendió, esque sus ojos, no eran azules como el mar, sino de un color rojo como el fuego. Anzu parpadeo por si su imaginación le estaba haciendo pasar una mala jugada, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, sus ojos seguian rojos como el fuego. __Cogió un poco de agua y se la echó en la cara. Ahí se dio cuenta de algo más. _

_En su brazo derecho tenía algo. Era una especie de brazalete. Le llegaba desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, y se le sobresalia un poco. Anzu lo observó mejor. Tenía forma de ¿dragón?. Sí, era eso. En la muñeca la boca del dragon escupía fuego, y lo que sobresalia era la cola del dragón. Anzu tuvo que reconocer que era precioso. Era dorado, con algunas piedrecitas rojas por el cuerpo. __Anzu se preguntó porque ella tenía ese brazalete tan hermoso en su brazo. De repenté comenzó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en su omoplato izquierdo. Anzu gritó de dolor. Se tocó su omoplato y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. _

_*_Realidad*

Anzu se incorporó en su cama sudando. Jadeaba, y tenía la frente empapada de sudor. Anzu respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó. Se levantó al baño para lavarse la cara. Se levantó y, cuando sus pies tocaron el frío suelo, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Fué raro, porque pensó en las calientes arenas que pisó en el sueño. Sacudió esos pensamientos y se levantó al baño. Se lavó la cara y se secó con una toalla. Se miró al espejo. Sus ojos siguen igual de azules que siempre. Suspirá.

-Solo ha sido un mal sueño -se tranquilizá ella.

Pero Anzu sabe que no fué un simple sueño. Algo en ella dice que eso no fué fruto de su imaginación. Anzu, se quita la parte de arriba de su pijama y ahoga un grito al ver que en el omoplato izquiero, tiene una marca roja, como si se hubiese estado arrascando muy fuerte ahí. Tiene un poco de sangre, simples líneas. Se lo tocó y un simple roze le dolió bastante. Decidió limpiarlo un poco con agua y se volvió a acostar. Posiblemente se lo hizo ella incoscientemente miestras dormía. Lo había oido en una clase de psicología.

Cuando alguien esta en un sueño, y está sufriendo en ese sueño, puede ser que en la realidad, intentes calmar ese dolor. En el caso de Anzu seria arrascándose el omoplato. Después de esos pesmanientos, se calmó un poco y miró su móvil que descansaba en su mesita de noche. Aún tenía cuatro horas antes de levantarse para ir al instituto. Posó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

La maldita alarma sonó en la habitación de Anzu como todos los días. Alargó el brazo y la apagó. Abrió sus bellos ojos azules y se quedó mirando al techo. Había pasado lo que quedaba de noche sin ningun otro sueño extraño, por lo que estaba bien descansada. Se incorporó y salió de la cama. Abrió la persiana y vio la fría lluvia que caia del cielo. El día era gris, y la lluvia no tenía pinta de parar de momento. Suspiró. Odiaba los días grises y lluvioso. La hacian sentir… triste. Se encaminó hacia el baño para darse una rápida ducha. Cerró la puerta y se quitó el pijama. Se miró al espejo. La marca seguía ahí, pero era una mancha roja simplemente. Suspiró y decidió darse un poco de pomada. Se metió en la ducha y se duchó rapidamente. Salió de la ducha y se encaminó a su silla, donde estaba el recién planchado uniforme de la escuela. Consistia en una chaqueta rosa palo y una falda azul marino. Se colocó los calzetines, que le llegaban por la rodilla, y se calzó. Se peinó su mojado cabello y lo dejo suelto, ya que se le mojaría otra vez en la calle.

Bajó a la cocina y desayuno un rápido y sencillo desayuno. Repasó el horario y preparó la mochila. Cogió dinero, su móvil y las llaves de casa y salió a la calle. Abrió su pequeño paraguas que tenía en la mochila y salió bajo la lluvia. A medida que avanzaba hasta la casa de Yugi, sus zapatos se calaban más y más, y comenzaba a tener frío en los pies. Cuando llegó a casa de Yugi, él y Atem la esperaban en la puerta de la tienda.

-Buenos días chicos -saludó Anzu tiritando.

-Anzu, ¿estas bien?. -preguntó Atem-. Estas temblando.

-Si. Lo que pasa esque tengo los pies calados y pues me llega el frío a todo el cuerpo -explicó Anzu abrazandose a si misma.

-Anzu, creo que recordar que tengo unas botas que se dejó aquí mi madre antes de mudarse -explicó Yugi entrando a la tienda-. Ahora vuelvo.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el aire. Anzu no sabia que decir, y Atem estaba pensando en que podía hacer el para que la castaña dejara de temblar. Al final optó por quitarse su chaqueta y colocarla sobre los hombros de la castaña. Esta dio un respingo al notal la tela por su espalda y se giró, quedando así frente a Atem. Tal era su cercanía que sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí. El corazón de Anzu comenzó a bombear más sangre de la que debía y seguramente estaría tan roja como un tomate.

-No te molestes, Atem -dijo Anzu sacandose la chaqueta-, no quiero que te enfermes.

-Prefiero enfermar yo antes de que tu enfermes, Anzu -declaró el Faraón.

Anzu se conmovió por esas palabras y llegó a la conclusión de que Atem era un poco masoquista.

-Gracias Faraón -susurró Anzu, haciendo que el Faraón bajara la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Por favor, Anzu, ya no me llames más Faraón. Ahora solo soy -levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos-, Atem.

Anzu se perdió en esos ojos tan profundos que tenía.

-Atem -susurró Anzu.

Sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca, sus respiraciones chocaban entre si, solo un poco mas y…

-¡Los encontré! -un Yugi contento abría la puerta, haciendo que la pareja se separara bruscamente y bajaran sus cabezas.

Yugi se regañó mentalmente por estropear un momento así. El ambiente se había puesto tenso, por lo que decidió romper el silencio.

-Anzu, pruébatelos -le tendió unas bonitas botas marrones.

Anzu las tomo y se quitó sus mojados zapatos. Se probó los que le dio Yugi y parecia que le quedaban bien. Ando unos pasos para probar si no se le salian y sonrió al pequeño.

-Me quedan perfectos. Gracias Yugi -dijo sonriendo al pequeño.

-De nada Anzu -le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Ya llegamos! -un mojado Joey y un seco Tristan corrian hacia ellos.

-Sabes que existes los paraguas, ¿Joey? -preguntó burlonamente Atem, olvidando lo sucedido hace unos minutos.

-Si, lo sé Atem -respondió el hcico mojado-, lo que pasa es que si volvía a casa a por un paraguas llegaríamos tarde -se explicó.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué no te has tapado con Tristan? -preguntó Yugi tendiéndole otro paraguas a su amigo, que se lo agradeció.

-Pues porque él se burló de mi paraguas -comentó herido Tristan.

Anzu observó mejor el paraguas. Era un paraguas sencillo. Negro. No tenía nada de especial.

-Pues mira que yo veo un paraguas corriente -dijo Anzu encogiendose de hombros.

Joey la agarró de la muñeca y la metió dentro del paraguas de Tristan. Este miraba hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

-Mira hacia arriba, Anzu -dijo Joey tapándose la boca para que se le escapase la risa.

Anzu, confundia, miro hacia arriba y tuvo que taparse la boca para no reir. El paraguas parecía normal por fuera, pero por dentro tenía bordados unas mariquitas. Eras pequeñas, pero se notaba que era un paraguas para alguien más pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa eh? -dijo Tristan avergonzado y apartándose de Anzu-. ¡No me di cuenta al comprarlo, vale?

-No pasa nada Tristan, es muy bonito -se burló Yugi que también había visto los dibujos.

Los tres chicos se morían de risa, y el Faraón tenía una divertida sonrisa en la cara. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

-Em, chicos, ¿qué tal si corremos un poco? -dijo al grupo

-¿Por qué? -le dijo Joey sin dejar de reir.

-Porque llegamos tarde.

En menos de 2 segundos, el grupo corria bajo la lluvia hacia el instituo, rezando para no llegar tarde en su primer día de clases desde hace mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

La semana había pasado normal. Clases, estudiar y más clases. Los 6 amigos tuvieron que ponerse al día con sus estudios por lo que pasaron bastantes días en sus casas o en la blibioteca. Pero parece ser que por fin ya se habían colocado a la altura de la clase y continuaron con el rendimiento de la clase.

En el caso de Anzu, no había vuelto a tener pesadillas de nuevo, pero siempre se levantaba sudando y con el picor en su omoplato. La herida no había desaparecido, y esta tarde tenía pensado ir a un dermatologo para que le recetara alguna pomada. Anzu no le había dicho nada a sus amigos. Acaban de salir de un montón de problemas y lo último que queria Anzu era que se preocuparan por ella. Posiblemente solo sea una alergía. Quizá a las sá timbre del fin de las clases resonó por toda la escuela, y los estudiantes recogían todo rapidamente para salir cuanto antes de allí y comenzar el fin de semana.

Anzu comenzó a recoger toda sus cosas y se encaminó fuera del instituto con sus amigos.

-Ahhhh, ¡por fin libre! -gritó Joey alzando sus brazos al cielo.

-Sí, la verdad esque fué una de nuestras semanas más duras, ¿verdad Anzu? -comentó el pequeño Yugi.

Pero Anzo no le prestaba atención. Miraba a un chico que se mantenía apoyado en la verja del instituto. La miraba fijamente, y tenía una sonrisa que paralizó a Anzu. Lo más raro esque no la incomodabá, al contrarío, era casi… conocida. Pero eso era imposible, jamás había visto a ese chico. El chico, al ver que Anzu se lo quedó mirando, hizo una reverencia y se fué de allí. Eso fue aún más raro.

-¿Anzu?, ¿Anzu estas aquí? -la voz de Yugi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, si si, Yugi, estoy de acuerdo -comentó la castaña sin saber que era lo que su mejor amigo le había preguntado.

-Anzu, ¿te encuentras bien? -ese era Atem, que la miraba desde atrás-. Ultimamente estas muy rara.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con el faraón.

-No, no me pasa nada -sonrió Anzu para tranquilizar a sus amigos.

-Está bien -dijo mo muy convencido.

-Eh, ¿qué os parece que vengais a mi casa esta tarde y que después vayamos a cenar a algun sitio? -preguntó Yugi-. Para celebrar que al fin todo se acabaó.

Anzu puso una mueca. Tenía el presentimiento de que aún no todo había acabado. Pero solo eran paranoyas suyas, así que no queria preocupar a sus amigos. Anzu cayó en un cosa. Esta tarde tenía la cita con la dermatólaga. Tenía que inventarse una escusa.

-Emm, chicos, yo ire más tarde -comentó Anzu intentado escaquearse de allí.

-Un momento castañita -dijo Joey posándose delante de ella-. Y, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

"Piensa Anzu, piensa".

-Tengo que ir a hacer unas compras -dijo tranquila-. Ya sabeis, mis padres aún no vuelven por lo que necesito comprar comida y algunas otras cosas. Cuando termine os llamo, ¿sí? -dijo deseando que la excusa colase.

Los demás parecieron tragarse esa excusa, menos un chico de profundos ojos violeta que era muy rápido para pillar las mentiras, y más en su castaña preferida.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó para asegurarse.

-Eh, no no, gracias Atem, pero iré yo sola -dijo nerviosa. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que le quedaban 6 minutos-. Bueno, me voy, así terminaré antes. ¡Adios!.

Y salio corriendo hacia "su casa". Cuando perdió de vista a sus amigos, torció una esquina y caminó deprisa hasta la consulta. Tocó el timpre y la puerta hizo el típico ruido que significaba que estaba abierta. Pasó por la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Tocó dos veces la puerta pero estaba abierta, así que entro pidiendo permiso.

Una mujer de unos, 40 años, la recivió sonriente.

-¿Anzu Masaki, verdad? -preguntó mirando una agenda.

-Así es -contestó la castaña dejando su chaqueta en un sillón.

-Bien, pasa por aquí.

La mujer la condujo a una sala pequeña, con una especia de camilla llena de papel. Anzu se sentó en ella y le explicó el problema que tenía.

-Ya veo. Quítate la camisa y enseñame la rozadura -dijo la mujer colocándose unos guantes de latex.

Anzu se quitóa camise y se quedó en un sosten rosa palo normal. Se ruborizó un poco pero le enseñó la herida. La doctora la examinó y toco, y el mero roze hizo estremecerse a Anzu.

-¿Te duele? -dijo la mujer. Jamás había visto una herida así.

-Solo cuando alguien me toca. -explicó Anzu cerrando los ojos por el dolor que le causó que la mujer pasase sus dedos por ahí.

-¿Y cuando te tocas tu? -preguntó ella dejando la herida al ver que causaba dolor a la joven de ojos azules.

-No -dijo confusa Anzu.

Es verdad, cuando ella se la tocaba, no le dolia. Quizá un pequeño esconzor, pero nada comparado con el dolor que la causaba que otras personas la tocaran.

-Bueno, te recetaré una pomada -dijo escribiendo en un papel-. Echatela antes de ir a comer y cuando te levantes, ¿sí?.

Anzu asintió sin decir nada, metida en sus propios pensamientos. Cogió la receta, y salió de la consulta. Miró su reloj. Había tardado menos de lo esperado, por lo que decidió ir a por la pomada ahora. Caminó hasta la farmacia más cercana y compró la pomada. Fue muy cara y la dejó sin dinero, por lo que fue a casa antes de ir con sus amigos para dejar la pomada y coger algo de dinero.

Cuando llegó a su casa, guardó la pomada en su mesita de noche y cogió un poco de dinero. Llamó a Yugi y, como aún seguien en casa, decidió cambiar su uniforme por uno falda negra con una blusa amarilla suave, casi blanca, y unos botines marrones. Se peinó un poco y salió de nuevo de casa. Cerró la puerta y miró su reloj mientras andaba hasta la casa de Yugi. Las 7 de la tarde. Empezaba a oscurecer, por lo que comenzó a andar más deprisa. Decidió ir por un pequeño callejón, no más de 20 pasos, para atajar a la casa de Yugi. Pero jamás pensó encontrarse con el mismo chico que vio al salir de clases.

Llevaba la misma ropa. Pantalones negro con una camisa blanca y una corvata verde. Tenía el pelo rizado, y sus ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad del callejón. Anzu se estremeció, pero, no tenía miedo. Algo la hacia sentirse… bien.

-¿Quien eres? -preguntó valientemente.

-Pronto lo sabra, señora -contestó este con una ronca y sexy voz. Espera, Anzu, ¿en que estas pensando?. ¡Podría ser un asesino!.

-Dímelo -mandó Anzu con una valentía que ni ella misma creia ser capaz de poseer.

-Solo, cuidese, señora -y con una reverencia, desapareció por el callejón.

Cuando el se fue, el miedo invadió a Anzu, y comenzó a sudar. ¿Qué había sido eso?. ¿Por qué ese extraño la llamaba "señora"?. Anzu sacudió la cabeza. ¿Eaque no podría vivir nunca en paz?. Llegó hasta la casa de Yugi y respiró hondo. Lo último que queria esque sus amigos la acribillaran a preguntas.

-Hola abuelo -saludó amablemente al anciano que estaba atendiendo a un cliente.

-Ah, hola Anzu. Los demás estan arriba -dijo el.

Anzu asintió y subió las escaleras para encontrarse a sus amigos en la cocina.

-¡Ese trozo es mio! -gritó Tristan a Joey, que peleaban por el último bollo.

-¡Tu ya te has comido tres! -le dijo Joey señalandole el número tres con los dedos de la mano que tenía libre.

-¡Eso es mentira! -gritó Tristan de vuelta.

-Esto es ridiculo -suspiró Atem y cogió el bollo y se lo metió entero en la boca.

-¡AHHHH! -gritaron los dos trogloditas como si ese bollo fuese el último en la paz de la tierra.

-Eres un mal amigo Atem.

-Sí, te odio.

Atem no prestaba atención a sus amigos ya que se estaba ahogando con el bollo en su boca.

-Escúpelo Atem -gritó Anzu acercándolo al lavabo para que tirara el bollo.

Atem tomó una bocanada de airw encunto la sintió vacia y Anzu comenzó a reir, seguida por Yugi.

-No te rias Anzu, lo pase realmente mal -decia Atem avergonzado porque Anzu lo pilló en un momento así.

-A mi me parecistas adorable. -confesó Anzu, haciendo que Atem se sonrojase.

Ella también lo hizo al oir sus palabras y los demás reian ante la sonrojada pareja. ¿Cuando se iban a dar cuenta de que se querian?.

-Bueno, ¿iremos a cenar? -preguntó Anzu para despejar el ambiente.

-Bueno, decidimos pedir unas pizzas y comerlas aquí -explicó Yugi-. Se hace tarde y puede que ya todos los sitios esten llenos.

Anzu asintió y se puso contenta al saber que no saldrian a la calle y se quedarian en casa, donde ningun extraño podría entrar. Entraron a la habitación de Yugi y su abuelo subió las 4 pizzas familiares que habían pedido. Como siempre. Dos para Tristan y Joey y una para Anzu y Yugi. Pero, como esta vez Atem estaba con ellos, decidieron pedir dos para Anzu, Atem y Yugi, y si sobraba algo, se la darian al abuelo.

Los 6 amigos cenaron entre risas y entre las peleas de Joey y Trsitan por quien comia la pizza mas rápido.

Anzu casi no probó bocado, por lo que sobró bastante pizza que decidieron dejar para el abuelo.

-Anzu, ¿estas bien?, casi no comiestas una porcion -preguntó preocupado Yugi, veia a su amiga un poco apagada.

-No me pasa nada Yugi, simplemente no tengo hambre -tranquilizó la castaña.

Decidieron ver una película. La película era de miedo, por lo que a los 10 minutos, Joey y Tristan estaban abrazados entre ellos, temblando como cachorrillos. Anzu y los dos hermano se reian de la reacción de sus amigos al ver una escena de "miedo". Anzu no solia asustarse con esas películas, por lo que agradeció que Yugi pusiese esa. Por un rato se olvidó de todo y simplemente disfrutó de la compañía de sus amigos.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy a ir retirando ya -dijo Anzu-. Es tarde y estoy muerta. Fue una semana muy dura.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Anzu -comentó Joey levántandose-. Voy contigo Anzu.

Anzu asintió agradecida a su amigo. No queria ir sola y, aunque Joey solo la acompañaría un trozo, estaba agradecida.

Así pues, se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron a la calle. Joey le contó a Anzu que mañana tenía una cita con Mai, y Anzu sonrió ante eso. Ya era hora de que esos dos comenzaran a abrir los ojos. Joey se despidió de Anzu en una esquina y la castaña comenzó a andar sola por las solitarias y frías calles. Se abrazó a si misma para darse calor pero sintió como alguien posaba una chaqueta en sus hombros. Se giró para ver como Atem la saludaba con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hacia frío y sentí que quizás querias compañía para ir a tu casa -dijo timidamente.

Anzu sonrió agradecida e inspiró el olor de la chaqueta de Atem. Comenzaron a caminar en un comodo silencio, como el de hacia ya una semana. Donde Atem le regaló ese magnifico disco que escuchaba a todas horas cuando estaba en casa. Cuando llegaron a casa de Anzu, esta le devolvió la chaqueta.

-Gracias por todo Atem -dijo esta abriendo la puerta-. ¿Me aconpañaras siempre a casa? -dijo riendo y bromeando la castaña.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, Anzu. Y si eso significa acompañarte siempre a casa, sí -comentó seguro el faraón, perdiendose en ese mar de ojos que Anzu tenía.

La chica se sintió abrumada ante las palabras del faraón. Sabia que lo decia enserio, y su corazón se llenó de amor. Por un segundo se olvidó de todo. Se olvidó de su marca, del chico del callejón, de la escuela, de todo. Cada vez estaba más segura de que en faraón sentía lo mismo que ella, pero, no podía estar segura. El era así con todo el mundo, siempre amable y dispuesto a ayudar. Sus ánimos cayeron ante ese pensamiento pero no notó como el faraón colocaba un mechon de su castaño pelo detrás de su oreja y rozaba su mejilla con sus dedos. Este se acercó, hasta quedar cara a cara con la castaña, con sus alientos chocando entre ellos.

Anzu se pusó muy nerviosa. No estaba… no ahora. Ella solo queria besarlo allí mismo, decirle que le queria. Pero, ¿y si el le decia que no?. Comenzó a ponerse muy muy nerviosa y solo atinó a decir algo.

-A-Atem, yo-o debo entrar y-ya -tartamudeó Anzu.

Por el rostro de Atem cruzó una mueca de dolor. ¿Sera que ella no siente lo mismo que el?. Claro, sera eso. Atem se sintió estúpido. Seguramente ella lo consideraba un hermano, como a Yugi. Había vivido siempre en el cuerpo del pequeño, por lo que el único sentimiento que podría haber sembrado Anzu era de un buen amigo.

Sonrió trsitemente a la castaña y se separó de ella.

-Buenas noches, Anzu -dijo en un susurró y se marchó de allí.

Anzu quedó un poco triste ante de reación de Atem, pero entró en su casa para darse una larga y caliente ducha.


	5. Chapter 5

_Una pequeña castaña de ojos rojos y pelo corto jugaba cerca del rio. Ella se diveria tirando piedras al rio y viendo las circunferencias que dejaba la piedra al caer en el agua._

_-Tea -dijo la voz de un niño._

_La pequeña levantó su cabeza para sonreir a su amigo que venía hacia donde estaba ella._

_-No jueges con piedras -dijo el-. Podrías hacerte daño._

_-Harold, déjame jugar un poco más -dijo la pequeña poniendo ojos de cachorrillo-. Mira que divertido es ver lo que hace al meterse en el agua._

_La chica tiró la piedra al agua, haciendo que la onda creara un circulo en ella. El chico lo miró con un brillo es sus verdes ojos y sonrió a Anzu, acompañándola así en su juego._

_Porque, claro, solamente eran niños. Inocentes niños que aprobechaban su infancia para divertirse, ya que los tiempos que venian, no eran de diversión exactamente._

Anzu se levantó sudando de la cama. Parpadeó y se tranquilizó un poco. Otra vez ese sueño. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparse. ¿Quien era esa pequeña? ¿Y ese niño? A Anzu esos dos niños les sonaba de algo. Notó algo en su mano. Gritó al ver que se trataba de una piedra, y dio gracias a que sus padres no estaban en casa aún. Pero, ¿como? ¿Como ha acabado esa piedra en su mano? ¿Qué significa esto?

Se levantó de su cama y tiró la piedra por la ventana. Se sujetó la cabeza por el gran dolor que tenía, y bajó a la cocina a por una pastilla. Cuando se la tomó, decidió darse una ducha. Hoy era fin de semana, por lo que no había prisa. Se metió al baño y se miró el omoplato en el espejo. La marca cada vez era más visibel, y cada vez tenía más forma. Aún era muy difícil saber lo que era, pero parecia tener un largo cuerpo, en forma de muelle. Se lo tocó y apartó la mano ante el dolor que le causó eso. Sacudió su cabeza y se metió en la ducha. Se relajó bajo la caliente agua y salió de allí. Se envolvió en una toalla y se secó el pelo. Después, salió y se vistió con unos pantalones negros vaqueros y una camiseta azul celeste sin mangas. Bajó a desayunar y encendió la tele. No le gustaba estar en silencio en casa cuando estaba sola. Siempre tenía que estar con música o con la tele.

Estaba viendo la tele cuando un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Un frío se coló en su casa, tanto, que expulsaba el baho visible por su boca. Se levantó cuando la tele comenzó a parpadear y su móvil se volvió loco. Gritó al ver algo horroroso que aparecia delante de ella. Una horrorosa criatura, con ojos amarillos y una cuerpo marrón y biscoso se creó delante de ella. Su boca estaba llena una hilera de dientes afilados, y por su espalda sobresalian grandes y largas puas. Anzu dio pasos hacia atrás al ver que la criatura se acercaba hacia ella. De repente, sintió como algo se materializaba en su brazo, algo que ya había visto antes, en un sueño.

El brazalete en forma de dagrón se había formado en su brazo derecho. Era dorado, con los ojos rojos y brillantes. Las llamas rodeabab al dragón, y, asombrada, Anzu vio como no quemaba su brazo. Lo cosa se lanzó sobre ella y Anzu se lanzó hacia un lado, apartándose del camino de la criatura. Esta se estrelló contra la pared, dejando un gran agujero en esta. La criatura se lanzó contra Anzu de nuevo, y esta vez le dio, lanzándola contra la pared. Anzu se golpeó fuertemente la espalda, y gritó de dolor.

De repente, la puerta se abrió violentamente, dejando ver al chico de ojos verdes debajo de ella. Recorrió la sala, posando su mirada en Anzu y después en la criatura. Esta, siseó, y se lanzó contra el chico, pero este dio una voltereta sobre la criatura y aterrizó a su espalda. De su cinturón sacó un gran cuchillo y lo clavó en la espalda de la criatura. Anzu gritó, y la criatura comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando un humo que se dispersó enseguida. El chico se acercó a Anzu, aún con el cuchillo en la mano. Esta retrocedió chocando contra la pared y cerró los ojos al ver el dolor que eso le causó. El desconocido se dio cuenta de que mirada hacia la espada y la guardó. Anzu se intentó levantar, pero el dolor era mayor por lo que se dejó caer de nuevo en el piso.

-Deje que la ayude -dijo el desconocido.

La tomó en brazos y Anzu se dejó llevar hasta el sofá. La dejó suave y delicadamente y se paró a su lado.

-¿Qué tal esta? -preguntó arrodillándose y quedando a la altura de Anzu.

Al tenerlo más cerca, Anzu lo pudo observar mejor. El chico tenía unos profundos ojos verdes, y sus rizos estaban alzandos hacia arriba, pero no parecia llevar gomina. Su rostro era cálido y sereno, y también muy bello. Anzu se regañó ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Quien eres? -preguntó Anzu al desconocido.

Este sonrió trsitemente y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿No me recuerdas verdad?

Ahora le hablaba calidamente, como un amigo. Hace un segundo le trataba de usted y ahora de una forma amigable.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? -preguntó Anzu muy confundida. La cabeza le iba a estallar.

-Sí, hace mucho. Hace mucho que nos conocemos, Anzu -susurró el chico, poniendo un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de la castaña.

Anzu, ante este gestó, comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, y un gran dolor.

-¡Ahh! -Anzu se tapaba la cabeza con las manos, sin poder soportar el dolor.

-¿Anzu que tienes? -preguntó preocupado el rizado.

Anzu le vino algo a la mente.

_Ella se sentía cansada. La ceremonía la había dejado sin energía. Su mama le había dicho que la iniciazión era dura, pero no sabia cuanto. Ella también le dijo que poco a poco se recuperaría, pero ahora se sentía morir._

_-¿Anzu? -susurró una voz._

_Abrió sus bellos ojos rojos y giró su rostro para encontrarse con esos bellos ojos verdes y esa cálida sonrisa._

_-¿Harold? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Me escaquee de mi casa para venir a verte -confesó el arrodillandose ante su cama._

_-Si te pillan escaqueandote en mitad de la noche -Tea tomó aire. Le costaba un poco respirar-, te mataran._

_-No me importa -dijo simplemente el-. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?_

_-Me siento morir -sonrió ella._

_-Pronto pasará, ya veras -dijo el calidamente, colocando un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de la chica-, ya veras._

_Ella solo era una chica que tenía 12 años, pero era una enamorada completamente de su guardián._

-¡Anzu! ¡Anzu! -notó como alguien la zarzadeaba.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos de sus amgos, que la miraban preocupados. Anzu se incorporó, ya que estaba tumbada en el sofá, y miró a su alrededor. Con asombro notó como su casa estaba intacta. Allí donde el ser había colisionado, esta intacto, y no había rastro de ese chico. Se tapó la frente con una mano y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá.

-Anzu, ¿qué te ocurre? -la preocupada voz del faraón la hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

El estaba sentado a un lado suyo, y, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que tenía agarrada su mano derecha. Anzu se sonrojó pero no apartó la mano.

-Me maree -dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza-. Me levanté con dolor de cabeza y me tomé una pastilla sin desayunar. Supongo que habrá sido por eso.

Anzu se incorporó, y pudo notar como no sentía ningún dolor en su espalda. Atem se acercó al rostro de Anzu y colocó su frente en la de la castaña. Los demás, ante esa escena, decidieron dejar sola a la pareja y salieron a por algo de comida para Anzu.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre -dijo Atem aún sin separarse de la castaña.

Anzu pensó que no era por la fiebre por lo que frente estaba caliente. Al tener al faraón tan cerca, su temperatura subió a su rostro.

Atem se separó de la castaña, aún sujetando su mano.

-¿Qué pasó en realidad, Anzu? -preguntó con sus profundos ojos clavados en Anzu.

_¿Y que le decia ahora?_


	6. Chapter 6

-¿De que hablas Atem? -preguntó nerviosa la castaña-. Ya te lo conté. Tomé la pastilla en ayunas y me sentó mal.

Atem sabia que Anzu mentía. No puedes desmayarte por eso, y menos Anzu, que era una chica fuerte. Ultimamente notaba rara a su castaña. Estaba distante, perdida en sus pensamientos, y también más delgada y pálida. ¿Acaso estaría enferma? Pero, no, ella siempre había sido muy saludable. Jamás la vio ponerse mala.

-Bien, te creere -respondió resigando el faraón-. ¿Quieres algo de comer?.

-Sí, pero tranquilo, los demás fueron a por algo de comer

Atem se giró y así era, sus amigos ya no estaban ahí. ¿En que momento se habían marchado de allí?

Anzu dejó escapar el aire que había acumulado cuando Atem se fué al baño. Casi la pillaba. ¿Tan mala era mintiendo? No, posiblemente Atem tubiese un sexto sentido para captar las mentiras.

Se tocó el omoplato y al mirarse los dedos descubrió que tenía sangre. Rapidamente subió al baño de su cuarto y se quitó su blusa. Se miró al espejo y ahogó un grito. La mancha ya no era una mancha. Ahora era una marca. Una marca con forma de dragón. Se limpió la sangre y no le quedó ningua duda. Era un dragon, en modo de espiral. Pero, no cualquier dragón. Ya había visto ese dragón en algun sitio, pero, ¿dónde?. Se lavó mejor la marca y se colocó una camiseta larga y negra. Se cambió sus pantalones por unos cortos para disimular y bajó de nuevo al salón.

-Anzu, ¿donde… -el faraón cayó al ver a la castaña cambiada.

Se había puesto una camiseta negra larga, que tapaba sus pantalones y dejaban al aire sus piernas de bailarina.

-Estaba cambiándome -dijo Anzu volviendose a sentar en el sofá-, queria ponerme cómoda.

Atem asintió como un autómata y puso su vista en la televisión, que parecia haberla encendido. Anzu suspiró ante la timidez del faraón y decidió mirar la tele también.

Atem se intentaba concentrar en la serie que tenía delante, pero su vista se posaba cada poco en la castaña de ojos azules. Estaba tan tranquila, mirando la televisión, con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, y sus piernas cruzadas en el sofá.

-Atem -el mencionado apartó la vista de la chica y se recliminó mentalmente por perder el sentido

-Di-i-me Anzu -dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Crees que tardaran mucho más? Muero de hambre -se quejó la castaña.

Era verdad, desde hacia días que no comía en condiciones, y estaba muy débil. Necesitaba meter algo en el estómago, pero no había tenído tiempo de ir a hacer la compra.

-¿Quieres que vaya a por algo de comer? -preguntó Atem haciendo el amago de levantarse.

-Oh, nonono Atem -dijo Anzu negando con las manos-, no quería decir eso. Tranquilo, no tardaran.

-Tranquila Anzu, no tardaré -dijo el agarrando su chaqueta-. Pasaré antes por casa por si estab allá y vendré, ¿sí?

Anzu asintió agradecida y se quedó otra vez sola cuando el faraón abandonó la casa. Se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? Ella no quería que le pasase esto. Ella creía que una vez que Atem se quedase aquí todo volvería a la paz y que vivirian felices todos juntos. Anzu tenía miedo. ¿Qué había sido ese bicho? ¿Y ese chico? ¿Era el chico de sus sueños? ¿Y esa chica? Tea, ¿era ella? Pero, si era ella, ¿que tenía que ver con el antiguo egipto? Tantas preguntas con tan pocas respuestas.

Quiso probar una cosa. Cerró los ojos. Se relajó. Dejó su mente de ahora y pensó en el pasado. Pensó en esa pequeña de ojos rojos, y se cocentró en el brazalete del dragón. Se cocentró, se cocentró, se concentró… y abrió los ojos.

Y allí, como antes, estaba el brazalete del dragón. Esta vez no estaba en llamas, y los ojos del dragón estaban cerrados. Una fuerza inundó a Anzu, dejando de sentirse débil. Se levantó del sofá y entró al baño. Se miró en el espejo y, le gustó lo que vio. Su brazalete descansaba en su mano derecha, y sus ojos parecian brillar. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, inundándose por ese poder que corría por sus venas. Sintió como su marca comenzó a dolerde y abrió sus ojos. Esta vez, sus ojos no eran de un tranquilizante azul mar, sino que eran rojos, rojos como el fuego, y estaban llenos de poder. Su brazalete estaba ardiendo, con los ojos rojos del dragón abiertos. Anzu sintió un poder recorrerle las venas, y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Salió del baño, con la esperanza de encontrarse con un ser como el de antes para provar su nuevo poder. Pero lo que se encontró no fué el moustro, sino con el chico de ojos esmeralda, que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Veo que ya has averguado como llamar a tu brazalete -dijo el chico señalándolo con el dedo.

Anzu levantó el brazalete en dirección al chico y un fuerte vientó sacudió el aire, haciendo que el rizado saliese disparado contra la pared. Chocó contra esta, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

Anzu, al ver esto, despertó de esa energía que la cubría y se llevó la mano a la boca. Sus ojos volvieron a un azul preocupado, y el brazaleté se apagó, para después desaparecer.

Anzu corrió hasta el chico y vio que estaba inconsciente, con sangre saliendole de la cabeza. Anzu se preocupó mucho. Ella había causado eso, y se sentía realmente mal. Corrió a la cocina a por unos paños y a por agua. Echó el agua por la cara del chico, haciendo que reaccionara y pusiera una mueca al sentarse de golpe.

-Tranquilo, te has dado en la cabeza -dijo Anzu arrodillándose ante el chico y ofreciéndole un paño-. Ten.

El chico cogió el paño que le ofrecía Anzu y se lo puso en la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando el paño tocó su herida.

-Lo siento, no sé que me pasó solo...

-Ya Anzu, lo sé, tranquila, estoy bien -dijo para tranquilizar a la chica, pero solo se puso más nerviosa.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿como sabes lo del brazalete? ¿y que..

-Eh eh eh. De una en una Anzu, me acabo de dar un golpe en la cabeza -sonrió el chico.

Anzu asintió un poco avergonzada y preguntó solo una pregunta esta vez.

-¿Como sabes… todo?

El chico suspiró, pero comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Harold, y he sido desde siempre tu guardián, Tea -habló él.

Entonces Anzu comprendió todo. Esos sueños, los que aparecian en el, era ella, y él, Harold. Era su pasado, lo que fué, lo mismo que Atem. Lo que pasa esque ella aún sigue viva. Pero, ¿como era eso?

-Entonces esos sueños… -susurró para ella misma.

-¿Qué sueños?

-Tengo sueños, y ahora sé que son recuerdos. -explicó la oji-azul-. Sueño con una niña pequeña de ojos rojos, y con un chico de ojos verdes. Parece ser que estan en egipto, y que la niña pequeña era una especie de…

-Heredera Anzu, eres la heredera de Slifer el dragón volador

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntaron desde la puerta de la casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SIENTO** HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR CAP PERO ESTOY CON LOS EXÁMENES FINALES Y CASI NO TENGO TIEMPO. CADA VEZ QUE TENÍA TIEMPO LIBRE ESCRIBÍA UN POCO, Y AQUÍ ESTÁ EL RESULTADO. POSIBLEMENTE NO SUBA MÁS HASTA JUNIO :S QUE ES CUANDO ACABO TODOS LOS EXÁMENES :'). BUENO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y LO SIENTO SI NO ES MUY BUENO, PERO TENGO LA MENTE SATURADA DE LOS ESTUDIOS. COMEEEENTAR Y DECIDME QUE OS HA PARECIDO PLIS ¡BESOS!**


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Anzu levantó la vista hacia la puerta para encontrar a un Atem con el ceño fruncido y con una bolsa en la mano.

Anzu, rapidamente, se levantó de su sitio y miró a Atem, que la miraba con confusión. Pasaba la mirada del chico a ella, de ella al chico.

-A-Atem… -susurró Anzu sin saber que decir.

¿Qué le decia? Oh, Atem, ¿sabes qué? Se supone que soy la heredera de ese dragón tuyo y antes casi me asesina un ser monstruoso. No, no le podía decir eso. Pero, entonces, ¿qué le decia?

Harold se levantó con dificultad y se apoyó en la pared. Anzu pensó que si separaba, caería.

-Cuanto tiempo, Faraón -dijo Harold con una sonrisa que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

-¿Te conozco? -preguntó a la defensiba Atem.

No conocía a ese chico, pero no le gustaba como le miraba. ¿Qué hacia con Anzu? ¿Por qué el piso estaba en ese estado?

-Sí, solo que no te acuerdas -dijo el, con gotas de sudor resbalándole por la frente.

Posiblemente tendría alguna costilla rota, además que el golpe en la cabeza le dejó secuelas. El ataque de Anzu lo cogió por sorprensa, y sufrió un fuerte impacto.

-Atem, este es Harold, Harold Atem -presentó Anzu, intentando aliviar la tensión que se había formado en el aire.

-Anzu, ¿me diras de una buena vez que está pasando aquí? -preguntó Atem comenzando a impacientarse.

Anzu intentaba pensar en una exusa convincente para decirle al Faraón, pero, ¿cual? ¿qué le decia?

-Soy un viejo amigo de Anzu -habló Harold, captando la atención de los dos jóvenes-. Vine a visitarla cuando tropezé y me di en la pared con la cabeza.

Anzu se soprendió al escuchar la escusa de Harold. De verdad que era bueno mintiendo, hasta ella dudó de lo que había pasado.

-¿Es eso verdad? -dijo Atem mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, nos conocemos de hace mucho -dijo ella lo más tranquila posible.

Atem no pareció creerla, pero pasó del tema y asintió, entrando a la cocina.

-Gracias por seguirme el juego, Harold -le dijo Anzu al chico

-Haría lo que fuese por ti, Anzu -susurró el chico, mirándola a los ojos.

Anzu supo que decia la verdad. Sus palabras, sus ojos, parecian honestos.

-Volveremos a vernos, Anzu -y con una última caricia en su mejilla derecha, salió de allí.

Atem vio todo eso. Como Anzu se giraba y sonreía a ese chico. Como este le miraba honestamente y como le acariciaba la mejilla antes de salir por esa puerta. Algo se removió dentro de Atem, quemándolo por dentro. ¿Quien era ese chico? Anzu jamás lo nombro. Además él dijo que lo conocía. ¿De qué? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

-¿Atem?

La voz de Anzu le sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándole a poner una sonrisa.

-Dime, Anzu -dijo el colocando la comida en la mesa.

-Gracias por ir a por la comida -sonrió ella dulzemente.

Y Atem también sonrió. Sonrió porque amaba a Anzu, ya lo había admitido. Y sonrió, porque ahora iba a comer a solas con Anzu, y no importaba nada más.

**BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. ME FUE BIEN EN LOS EXÁMENES Y YA TERMINÉ LAS CLASES ASÍ QUE TUVE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR! AÚN ME QUEDAN EXÁMENES POR HACER PERO CREO QUE ME DARÁ TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR**

**BUENO PUES ESTO ES LO QUE ME SALIÓ. SÉ QUE NO ES NI LARGO NI ESTÁ BIEN PERO DE ALGUN MODO TENÍA QUE TERMINAR LA ESCENA DE LA CASA DE ANZU XD**

**LA COSA ES QUE NO SÉ QUE VENDRÁ AL PRINCIPIO YA QUE NO TENGO ALGO QUE SEGUIR, SIMPLEMENTE ESCRIBO LO QUE ME VIENE A LA MENTE, VAMOS, QUE ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR Y LA HISTORIA ME VIENE SOOLA. POR ESO QUIZÁS ALGUNA VEZ TARDÉ DEMASIADO EN SUBIR, SERÁ PORQUE NO TENGO INSPIRACIÓN Y NO SÉ COMO SEGUIR XS**

**BUENO, COMENTAR Y ESAS COSA, QUE ME ALEGRAIS LA FIC :)**

**MUCHOS KISSES Y LOVES 333333333333333333333**


	8. Chapter 8

Ya había pasado una semana desde que ocurrió ese incidente en casa de Anzu. La castaña no había vuelto a ver a Harold, ni había vuelto a tener el brazalete en su brazo derecho. Sus ojos seguían siendo azules como el mar, y su marca apenas le dolia, unicamente cuando se despertaba por las noches sentía un pequeño escozor que ya se había vuelto matutino.

Ahora su marca ya era visible y tenía una forma. La forma de Slifer el Dragón del Cielo (o Volador). Entonces, ¿Harold tenía razón? ¿era la Heredera de Slifer? Pero, ¿desde cuando? Miles de preguntas atormentaban a la castaña, y sabía que solo una persona tenía las respuestas. Pero, ¿como encontrarlo?

-¿Anzu? -la nombrada levantó la cabeza que descansaba en su pupitre para ver a sus amigos rodearla-. ¿Estas bien?

-Si Yugi -contestó la castaña dándole una sonrisa tranqulizadora a su amigo-. Solo que no dormí bien esta noche -contestó ella levantándose y colgando su mochila en el hombro.

Los cinco amigos salieron de clase ese viernes para ya no volver hasta el lunes que viene. Decidieron ir a casa de Yugi a terminar los deberes del fin de semana ya que mañana tenían pensado ir a la playa y aprobechar el buen tiempo.

-Atem, ¿como es esto?

El pobre Atem, que sabía un poco más que los demás, estaba más ocupado en hacer los deberes de sus amigos que en los suyos. Más concretamente en los de Joey y Tristan.

-Ya chicos, déjarle a Atem que termine sus deberes y después le preguntais -regañó Anzu a sus dos amigos

-Gracias -suspiró Atem al ver que el rubio y el moreno lo dejaban trabajar.

-Atem, ¿después me pasas tus ejercicios vale? -preguntó timidamente Anzu

Atem la miró con una ceja alzada y una mirada acusativa. Así que para eso quería la castaña que lo dejasen en paz, para que cuando lo terminase se lo pasase a ella. Rio divertido y asintió, reciviendo una sonrisa de gratitud por parte de Anzu, que hacia los ejercicios junto a Yugi.

Al de una hora, todos tenían sus ejercicios echos, y guardaban todo en sus nochilas.

-¿Yugi? -la voz del abuelo sonó desde la puerta entreabierta-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí abuelo, pasa -contestó Yugi levantándose

-Yugi, ha lleagado este paquete para ti -anunció el abuelo pasándole a Yugi una caja marrón-. Viene desde Egipto

Todas las miradas se posaron en el abuelo, y los nervios se crisparon en todos. El abuelo después de dar una mirada de aviso a Yugi, salió de allí, para dejar hablar a los chicos.

-¿Qué es? -bramó Joey impacientemente-. Vamos Yugi, ábrelo.

Yugi colocó el paquete en el suelo y se sentó, con sus amigos rodeando el paquete. Lo abrió con cuidado para dejar al descubierto una cinta de vídeo junto con una nota.

-¡Es de Ishizu y Marik! -dijo el pequeño después de leer la nota-. Pone que pongámos el vídeo y que concectemos con ellos lo más rápido posible

-No es algo bueno -dijo el Faraón-. Siempre que tenemos una cinta de vídeo pasa algo -anunció

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con Atem, recordando las últimas veces que habían recivido una cinta.

-¿Lo ponemos? -preguntó Anzu un poco asustada.

Atem, sin esperar la respuesta, cogió la cinta y fué hasta la televisión. Introdujo la cinta por la ranura del vídeo y le dio al play, sentándose en el sofá, más tarde acompañado de sus amigos, que le dieron una sonrisa para darle a entender que estarían ahí.

La televisión se encendió, dando paso a la imagén de Ishizu y Marik.

-Hola amigos mios -la suave voz de Ishizu sonó por toda la habitación-. No hay mucho tiempo. Os mandamos este vídeo porque algo pasó el sábado pasado en tu tumba, Atem -informó la egipcia.

Eso es imposible, pensó Atem. Su tumba había sido sellada al recivir una vida y un cuerpo própio.

-Tu tumba comenzó a abrirse, y ahora mismo sigue abierta, y… -hizo una pausa, como si le costara hablar-, miles de almas se estan escapando, faraón. Almas que usted y alguien más encerraron hace 5000 años.

-¿Tu y alguien más? -preguntó Joey sin entender, al igual que los demás.

Atem negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no sabía de quien estaba hablando la egipcia.

-Faraón, hace poco descubrí por el poder del colgar milenario que esa persona está entre nosotros -anunicó la egipcia, con la voz temblando-. Las criaturas no tienen mucho poder, pero si no hacemos algo, la oscuridad caera en la tierra, así como lo hará en el antiguo egipto. Tiene que encontrar a esa persona, esa persona que luchó a su lado en la guerra. Todo lo que sé esque es… _La heredera de Slifer el Dragón del Cielo_.

* * *

**BUENASSSS! ¡POR FIN ACABÉ MIS EXÁMENES! DIOS, SOLO ME QUEDÓ MATEMÁTICAS (OSEA ESQUE NO SÉ POR DONDE ME DA EL AIRE) Y EL MIÉRCOLES TENGO EL EXAMEN DE RECUPERACIÓN Y LO APROBARÉ Y SERÉ LIBREEEEE YA DEL TODO**

**ESTO ES LO QUE MI CEREBRO ME HA DADO, PERO QUEDA MUY CLARO, CREO YO, DE POR DONDE VA A IR LA HISTORIA. NO SÉ CUANDO ACTUALIZARÉ PORQUE ESTAMOS DE REFORMA EN MI CASA Y ME ESTOY QUEDANDO DONDE MI ABUELA A VIVIR Y PUES ALLÍ NO TENGO NADA Y ESTOY INCOMUNICADA Y :)))))))))**

BUENO, ESPERO PODER SUBIR PRONTO Y SI OS QUEDA ALGUN EXAMEN MUCHÍSIMA SUERTEEEEE!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


End file.
